1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling fluid temperature, more particularly to an apparatus which is capable of controlling hot and cold fluid flow so that the mixed fluid discharge therefrom can be kept at an appropriate temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for controlling fluid temperature includes a manually operable fluid flow adjustment mechanism on a housing. The housing includes a first inlet portion adapted to be connected to a hot fluid source, a second inlet portion adapted to be connected to a cold fluid source and an outlet portion for discharging a mixture of the hot and cold fluid from the first and second inlet portions. After testing the temperature of the mixed fluid flowing through the outlet portion, the fluid flow adjustment mechanism can be operated to control the flow of hot and cold fluid to the outlet portion, thereby adjusting the temperature of the mixed fluid through the outlet portion.
It is noted that the conventional apparatus does not permit pre-setting of the temperature of the fluid discharged from the outlet portion, thereby resulting in inconvenience to the user. Even if the ratio of the hot fluid flow to cold fluid flow can be preset, the temperature of the mixed fluid is not presettable due to unstable hot and cold fluid temperatures, which are easily affected by ambient temperature.